Peeta and Katniss
by magenta-heroine
Summary: Peeniss! I just love these two. LEMONY  snicket  BWAHAHAHA Rating changed because of chapter 5 ;D **ON HIATUS MODE** April 30 2012
1. Awake

"Peeta!" I screamed as I saw Cato slash his knife across him. I automatically went for the arrows behind my back, pulled the bow's string and held it there in place. He had a knife across Peeta's neck.

Oh how the Capitol must've been enjoying this view. The last three of us, fighting to the death. Only one of us comes out anyway. At least if you don't have the person in the same district as you. But no. I have Peeta with me. Yes, I can do this.

My mental reverie was suddenly interrupted by a weird sound coming out of a boy's mouth across from me.

Cato laughed. It wasn't the kind of evil laugh, it was more like a crazed person's. Manical. The games really does change a person, Haymitch for example.

"You can't shoot me now 12. Not without hurting your precious boyfriend." He said it with such filth and hatred.

I couldn't bring myself to shoot him. My hands wouldn't move. I was scared. I wanted to go home. To forget about this. To never see Peeta suffer. I was scared. I was numb. He must've seen it in my eyes too, because after a milli-second, I saw blood rushing out of Peeta's neck.

"PEETA!" I shot up the bed panting, sweating and scared. It was just another nightmare. You're a victor now. Yes. You and Peeta survived.

My hand automatically shot across the bed to find warmth and comfort from the only person I can get it from. But no, it was empty. I panicked. I grabbed a handful of sheets and looked around. I couldn't see anything from the dark. I moved around the bed. It was still warm on his side of the bed.

"Peeta?" I tried to sound normal. But I knew worry was definitely clear from my voice. Suddenly, the door, about 7 feet from the bed, opened. A figured emerged and I sighed deeply with relief. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Katniss? Katniss? I'm sorry. I got hungry so I grabbed some food downstairs." His hands were full. One holding a plate of food and the other a glass of something liquid, water, I assume. So he couldn't hug me back.

He slowly ushered us back to the bed, carefully placing the plate and glass of water, I was right, on the bedside table. He faced me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry I left." He whispered.

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I just had one of those nightmares again." He sat us quietly.

"Tell me about it." He slowly suggested.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad you're here. What time is it anyway?" I tried to shift the conversation. I looked at the clock on the table.

3:43 AM

"It's still very earlier to do anything" I said, disappointed.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" He asked.

"I don't know actually. I'm afraid the nightmares would come again. You?"

"Same here. That's why I went downstairs to get some food. Kind of quiet here at the Victor's Village. Not much victor to go around huh?" He chuckled sweetly.

I kissed him softly on the lips, his shocked from my sudden boldness. But it shifted and he kissed me back tenderly. His hands cupped my face and I pull him to lay on the bed with me. I laughed. He was on top of me now. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" He asked, amusement clear on his eyes.

"Nothing. You're just too adorable. And I love you." I said as honestly as I can, because it was true. I do love him.

He stared at me lovingly, smiled, kissed me lightly on the nose and said "I love you more" with such strong emotions that overwhelmed me so much it's as if I couldn't live without him. And I have no plans finding out if I really couldn't live without him. The thought of me losing him is out of question. I would never let that happen.

I smiled at him and pulled his face closer to mine.

okay. so maybe i'll continue this? i dunno. maybe not? comment, ideas? maybe some lemon after? haha i dont know xD


	2. Ideas

A/N: Okay, so since I got reviews about how I should continue this, I might as well do it. Thanks guys for giving your time to review this. I know I'm still an amateur and I apologize for my mistakes. I don't have my MS Office installed yet, so I'm basically just using Notepad *le shame*. No spell-check to make life easier. Basically, I'm just writing this with my given grammar and spelling. Sorry for the mistakes.

Your suggestions are awesome. It gave me ideas on what I could write next. LIAR. I don't have any plot. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I'll try and make it up as we go.

This is three years after the games, and they are engaged. For about a year now. Snow isn't a scumbag so there isn't really any need for persuation to get married. Gale and Madge are datting. Maybe some backstory later? IDK. They are living in Peeta's Victor house. She moved in almost a year ago since they are tecnically engaged *rolls eyes*. Peeta's family shares house now with Katniss' family.

Without further ado, here it is.

* * *

><p>His eyes suddenly got darker, looking at me weirdly. It's the same look I saw when I was four, Prim wasn't born yet, when dad got home one day and suddenly kissed my mom hungrily...<p>

He kissed me once and pulled away.

"We should go to sleep. It's too early to, uh, get up." He said tensely. His voice an octave lower than usual. I raised an eyebrow.

"But you just said you were afraid the nightmares would come?" I questioned him.

He sighed. He sat up on the bed beside me and I did the same. I took his right hand between mine, looked up to him and smiled.

"I can't do it. I'm afraid I'll hurt you and..and..disappoint you. I'm not experienced. I want you but I can't bring myself to-" He was mumbling some weird stuff that didn't make any sense to me.

"Wait, what?" What was he talking about? Why would sleeping with me hurt me? And what's that about inexperience-oh! _Oh. Oooh._

Suddenly, realization hit me. I laughed. Well, I giggled hysterically. I couldn't stop. I was very amused with Peeta. Sleep with me. Duh. How dumb could I get? Was I really that naive and, and...how do you call that? someone who hasn't got any ideas? Clueless! Clueless? Was I really that clueless? After a few seconds of hysterical laughter on my side, I looked up to Peeta and saw the grim expression on his face.

Oops. I was very insensitive. I've hurt his feelings. It's plastered around his face.

"Oh no no no. I didn't mean it like_ that_ Peeta. Of course I want to do it too." I smiled at him lovingly. I kissed him tenderly on the lips to assure him. He pulled back after a while and said "No. This was really weird of me -to bring up the idea."

He laughed nervously. "You know what? Let's just forget I said it. Let's go to bed sweetheart" He smirked.

Ah yes, sweetheart. How fond he is of using that nickname. I rolled my eyes and let the topic go.

It was too sudden. Out of the blue. And I know it sounds weird, but I don't think both of us are ready for_ it_ -yet. It's only been three years since the games. I do believe in marriage before that, it sounds over due since we are getting married in a few weeks' time but I might as well 'hold off'. I admit, I sometimes, _sometimes_, do get hots from Peeta, but the idea of it never really hit me. Okay, that's a lie. I DO THINK ABOUT IT. EVERY WAKING SECOND. Okay, that's another lie. I think about it...frequently? What's it matter anyway? Peeta's good-looking. No, scratch that, Peeta's hot. And I mean really hot. The games did him justice. His body?_ Holy grail of_- stop. Okay, okay. Back to the point, I'm not sleeping with Peeta until we get married. And yes, I think of him frequently. Period.

I smiled at him and said "That's right. We should go back to sleep Lover Boy."

He laughed and shook his head. "Okay, play time's over. Come here" he pulled me and layed us both on the bed. He grabed the covers and pulled it over us. We faced each other on the bed, just a few inches between our faces. I stared at him longingly and he did the same.

"Good night Katniss."

"Good night Peeta."

I drifted off to sleep, thinking how awesome it would feel like to sleep with him, finally.

* * *

><p>OKay, that sucked. WTF. Seriously. PLOT people. I NEED A PLOT! D:<p> 


	3. Let's Give It A Try

A/N: AHA! I got some ideas thanks to you guys. But it's more like copying your ideas =_=' I don't know when I should update, you know? Waiting for a week is torture, I know. But I can't write everyday with a lot of things I have to do. So I'll need to hurry up and satisfy our Peeniss urges. HAHAHA.

Sorry for the wait, I was supposed to have today as a free day to write but my cousins came over and we went swimming ME GUSTA. I'm toast now. hahaha Maybe bleaching my whole hair should be postponed at least until I get my fair skin tone back.

Maybe I'll update every 2-3 days? AND to help with the days of absence from my updates, I recommend you guys read "My First Date With Katniss Everdeen". It's very popular and it's already finish. So while you go and read it, I'm going to finish this. Honestly, it's one of the best fanfics I've read. It has 13 chapters, each about 1k++ words. It's pure awesome sauce and what's even better is that it's on Peeta POV. HOOLAA! 'nuff said.

Here it is:

* * *

><p>It's been a weird few days, well for me anyway. Ever since that night, I've been toying around with the idea of, uhm, errr, seducing-YES SEDUCING, Peeta. This is so embarrassing, even for myself. I know I can't do this alone, so I thought of asking a friend for help. How many close friends do I even have? Madge? Asking her would be too weird, she is the mayor's daughter. Gale? He's a guy. I don't think I have the guts to actually ask him that. Plus it's too awkward. That leaves me with Cinna. Which is perfect.<p>

One random sunny day in the Victor's Village, Cinna and his team payed me a visit to set me up with a good wedding party planner - he and his team. I had to laugh. Of course, who would I want to plan my own wedding but the team who made it all possible. The memories.

"So we're having the wedding here." Cinna told me. I was surprised. I half expected the marriage to happen at the Town Square, but no, it's going to be here in our house. Great.

We went into details about the wedding and I was growing more tired and stressed about making all these decissions, like what color should the napkins be. I honestly couldn't care less, but because it was Cinna, I tried to lengthen my patience. When afternoon came, all the preparations were partly ready. We were asked to take a break. I saw this as an opportunity to talk to Cinna.

We were in the kitchen. No one else was around and Peeta was at the bakery.

"So Cinna" I started off nonchalantly, playing with the ends of my braid. He looked up from a magazine of lingerie -great. Just what I needed. I took a deep breath and told him.

"What do you think of me and Peeta sleeping together?" There. I said it. Might as well get it out there than make a fool out of myself. Although I'm sure I already did that the moment I blurted it out.

Cinna glanced at me and raised his right eyebrow. I could say his expression read no surprise.

"Don't you guys do that already? You guys aren't really that discrete about hidding it. No judgement!" He laughed. Fairly amused. I sighed. Of course. He didn't exactly get my point.

"No, I mean sleeping together. Like really sleeping. Not exactly literally but -ugh! I mean" I made a hand gesture. One hand, with my thumb and forefinger forming an O-shape with the other poking it inside back and forth. I felt foolishly embarassed and amused.

Realization and understanding dawned on Cinna and I saw his eyes pop open. "Oh...Right." He smirked.

"Ah, so you haven't done it yet. That's not surprising." He waved his hands showing his point.

"You", he pointed at me "are too conservative." He was right. So what if I was? I don't go out showing off what shouldn't be showed unlike some skanks. I like people to see me as a respectable person.

"But that can be changed easily." He said, smiling, holding up the magazine he was reading.

I groaned. "Oh boy."

That night I was preparing myself on what Cinna described was a shocker for Peeta. Oh yeah, he'll be in total shock all right. I suddenly felt very foolish. I could make a run to the guest room and find something less...revealing. But then the sound of running water suddenly stoped.

Oh no. Peeta's done showering. Then he'll see me in lingerie. OMFG. Why did I ever agree to this? Because you want to sleep with him, duh. I reminded myself. I tried to stand still as possible. Standing beside the bed was best. Well, that's what Cinna said. I'm dressed in a see through sort of dress with black and flesh laces that complimented my skin well. The bra and panties were what was bothering me. They looked...sexy. As if I'd ever use that term. HAHA. The bra made my bust bigger than they are and the cleavage? I think most guys would die to see them. My short studying of myself was suddenly interrupted when the door from the shower opened.

It was dimly light inside the room, all thanks to Cinna.

"Why is it so dimly lit here?" Told you. Peeta was on his boxers, only. Hot. Sorry. He was towel-drying his hair his eyes half open and concentrated on his hair. Not me, thank goodness.

"Err, Cinna thinks this lighting is perfect" for having sex. I didn't add. I laughed nervously and that's when Peeta looked up at me, finally.

His hair-drying abruptly stopped and he stared at me for a long time. I thought it was a long time. I felt my body flush all over and I had to snap my fingers to get Peeta's attention. His eyes trailed from my feet to my head, lingering on my chest. Thank you Cinna.

"Uhm, Peeta. I could go, and uhm, change, you know." I suggested. He slowly came closer to me and I couldn't figure out if he was pissed, upset, or thrilled. He had his poker face on. I pointed to the closet, trying to communicate and tell him I should probably change.

"I should-" I was cut off when he took hold of my pointing arm. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and kissed me fiercely. I backed away towards the bed which was a foot away from me. His arms wrapped around my torso ang he hugged me fully. A moan escaped from my mouth and I think that was a bad idea. He grunted and pulled back.

"Why...why are you wearing lingerie Katniss?" He asked, his eyes dark and lustful.

I gulped. "Uhm, I think it's too warm with normal clothes?" I tried. I laughed and looked at him but he wasn't amused. I guess he feels bad that I had to do this prior to our previous discussion.

I sighed defeated. "I'm sorry Peeta. Let's just go to bed already." I climbed into the bed and wrapped myself on the blanket, facing away from his side of the bed.

"You aren't going to change, are you?" He asked and climbed in the bed with me. I didn't answer back. I felt...rejected. A pair of warm arms wrapped around me and he pulled me closed to his body.

"I want you so bad.." He whispered seductingly. That was a turn on. "But..." way to ruin the moment. "You said so yourself you'd wait 'til we get married. And that you don't want kids." He's got a point. That was true.

I turned to face him. "I want you, okay Peeta? I get turned on all the time and I get wet dreams. You're hot and we sleep together every night. It makes me sexually frustrated. Okay. I'm done talking." and with that, I turned away from him, closed my eyes, and inwardly slapped myself for saying those things.

Life is hard for a sexually frustrated girl. Cinna would be so disappointed in me.

* * *

><p>OKAY. I BLEACHED MY HAIR. OMFG It looks weird because my complexion got darkened because of said swimming. After a week, I think I'll get my fair skin tone back so it wouldn't be a problem. I'm dyeing it red. wtf.<p>

So I don't really know where this story is going. I'm woring on a HG fanfic modern day style. I'm actually taking it serious. Making plots, characters, etc. I think I'll post the story Friday. Keep posted!


	4. That Was Unexpected

A/N: I am lazy as fuck. haha. And I'm a red head now. YAY! Anyways, zeee lemonsss. Where are they you ask? I don't know myself. JOKE! hahaha. I'm getting worked up on my other story "Peeniss: The More You Hate The More You Love". I know the title sounds boring. I'm not that creative. That's why I haven't been able to update. Sorry about that. I'm listening to the Hunger Games OST for inspiration. But I always get depressed. What is wrong with me? Maybe because I know it's depressing, the trilogy :(

* * *

><p>WELL FUCK. MY NETBOOK RESTARTED WHEN I WAS AWAY FOR 15 MINUTES. AND I ONLY SAVED HALF OF THE STORY. IM GENUINELY PISSED RIGHT NOW. MUST MURDER WINDOWS.<p>

* * *

><p>I need a co-author. Just PM if you're interested :)<p>

Okay, here it is:

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cinna arrived to finish planning about the wedding. I sat on the kitchen chair, grumpy about what happened last night. Last night. Ugh. I didn't even want to think about it.<p>

"Judging from your looks, you two didn't hit it off." Cinna mused. I smiled tiredly and nodded. "Yeah, well, I guess lingerie doesn't work on him. Or maybe it does but he's holding back on me. But technically, it's my fault." I told him.

"Well, if that didn't work then we don't know what would. Making love takes timming Katniss," Cinna adviced, his eyes genuine. "No, scratch that. You don't actually know when that will happen. But you just know when it's the right time. Don't worry. Peeta loves you, we all know that. You two would do it eventually."

I can't help but smile at his words. He was right. So maybe forcing Peeta to do it was a stupid thing to do. That'd just hurt his ego. Plus, it only ended up on me embarrassing myself. Hah. Cinna and myself continued on the wedding planning. I was getting worked up on it. Just making these decissions is stressful enough. I don't know how Cinna does it. I'm just glad he's here to help.

Late that afternoon, I went to the bakeshop to see how Peeta was doing, plus I missed him already. I walked to town and entered the bakeshop. I saw it was Peeta who was at the counter.

"Hey Katniss" He greeted me. His eyes warm. I smiled at him "I missed you already" I told him and laughed. I crossed the distance between us and stood beside him.

"So, where's the rest of your family?" I inquired. "Oh, they're doing something, I'm sure. I'm the only one here." He informed me. Huh. There's not much people coming in the bakery since rush hour isn't close at hand. And we're the only people here. My mind was plotting something dirty.

And he must've been in sync with me since he suddenly kissed me. "You know, there's a bedroom at the backside of the bakery." He whispered to me in a seductive manner. I kissed him fervently and we were both walking towards the said bedroom while making out heavily. You could say we were a hot mess. But I don't care. This was what Cinna said as the right time. I mentally laughed. Peeta wraped his arms around my torso and I wraped mine over his neck, kissing him deeply.

I bumped into a door and he was fumbling with the doorknob, not breaking the kiss once. We both were inside the room in no time. He kicked the door shut and I was impressed by his inability to break the kiss whilst doing other things. Peeta's good at multitasking.

I reached for his soft hair, massaging his scalp. His golden strands smelled good. I pulled it softly, playing with his hair. His hands ran down my back and landed on my waist. His thumb reached for my blouse and placed it there. He hugged me tightly, pressing my body closer to his. I can feel both of our body temperatures. It was getting hot and I was loving it. I placed one hand on his firm chest, kissing his mouth deeply. My tongue shyly entered his mouth and he welcomed it openly. Peeta bit my bottom lip, which frankly turned me on. I smiled at the gesture and he started sucking on it. A small groan escaped from my lips and his breathes became shallow. I took one of his hands and placed it at the side of my torso, just a few inches away from where my breasts were. His other hand snaked underneath my clothes, pressed at my back. His hand was warm and I was getting hots.

We were at the edge of the bed now, my thighs hitting on the mattress. I turned both of us and we fell to the bed, me on top of him. Peeta moaned loudly and I snicked at his lying position. I slowly crawled up at him, my expression innocent. I stradled him on the hips. I reached down to kiss him deeply. His hands grabbed my hips and kissed me fervently. Both of us were still fully dressed but I can tell he was getting hard from the strain in his pants. I was getting wetter myself. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips from my neck to my ears. There he stopped and whispered seductingly "Do you want to do this now? Or later at the house?" His face showed amusement. He snicked handsomely.

Reality struck me and I remembered we were at the bakery and that any member of his family could come barging in. We didn't even close the bakery yet, so people might be wondering where the Mellark's were. I pulled back and laughed.

"Oh my gosh Peeta. I am so sorry." I apologized hurridly. He laughed with me. I stood up and grabbed him with me. He stole a kiss doing so. "Later?" He inquired, his eyes dancing. "Later." I promised him.

We walked back hand in hand and saw there were a few number of people at the store, waiting. I blushed and looked down, trying to hide my smile. Some eyes grew as realization hit them. Others were smiling, happy apparently. I glanced at Peeta and saw that he was beaming, proud. I giggled. I let go of his hands and told him "I'll see you back at home." As I was starting to walk away from him, he grabed my arm and kissed me lovingly, unashamed of the on-lookers. Some of them looked away, others swoon by his show of affection. I was out of breath when he pulled back.

"See you." He whispered.

And with that, I went home a happy camper.

* * *

><p>Okay, this was made out of anger. Pissed that I didn't save my documents at least every 5 minutes. =_= Peeniss: TMYHTMYL will be updated maybe next week. I'm sorry 'bout that. Anyways, reviews are always welcome. And co-author? I'm still looking for one :) Just pm me. THANKS!<p> 


	5. Part 1

A/N: I forgot to update this. OMFG. I am so sorry. Anyways, I have my co-author now! Awesome-sauce ;) Her name's Kayla. Fanfic name:** JaneDoeLovesYou**. Be sure to check her our. She's a Peeta - Katniss shipper after all. She's written stories HG-related. She's pretty good too :P

By the way, chapter 2 of PEENISS: TMYHTMYL was changed and will be changed again due to some added ideas by my co-author. It will be ready and set by Wednesday/Thursday in which chapter 3 will also be updated. WOOHOO! Two birds in one stone ;D

So here it is:

* * *

><p>Everything was slow at first. Like we were savoring each other. But it grew hot. Like we couldn't get enough of each other fast enough.<p>

Last night was one of, if not, the best night of my entire existence. We were both sprawled on the bed, my head resting on Peeta's warm and firm chest. Our legs were tangled underneath the bed sheets. We were both naked. His right hand was on my back, making circular traces. I traced my fingers on his body, closing my eyes, smiling at the memory of the previous night. It was pure bliss.

Peeta came home hurriedly. I was already at the bedroom when he arrived, taking a shower. I never bother to close the bathroom since Peeta never busted in without knocking -a true gentleman. But last night, he joined me.  
>We both were naked under the shower, my arms wrapped around his neck, his around my torso. We both were kissing each other passionately. I felt something poking on my stomach, that could only be his manhood. I smiled at the thought.<p>

Our small tentative kisses grew into something wild and passionate. The kisses were hot and sloppy, considering we were in the shower.  
>Peeta's lips made it's way down my neck, kissing and licking it. I moaned and groaned loudly. I couldn't care less if anyone heard us. My hands automatically grabbed his hair, forcing him back to my lips. I opened my mouth and his tongue greeted mine. He made these swirling motion and it was pretty damn hot. I was getting wet down there. I sucked on his bottom lip and Peeta moaned. It was fucking hot.<p>

His hands slowly went to my breasts and he placed it there lightly. I was getting impatient, so I drove myself closer to him, my boobs making contact with his hands. He held them firmly, and I can feel my nipples getting hard. Peeta pinned me to the wall. I found this incredibly hot. His hands disappeared from my boobs and he suddenly broke the kiss. He took the pink peak into his mouth, biting and sucking. His other hand was playing with the other tit. I was moaning like crazy.

My hands were on his head, begging for him to suck and bite harded. He didn't disappoint. I haven't realize that we were very quiet. Huh. That's awfully unexpected. Do people having sex usually keep quiet? I giggled.

Peeta stopped what he was doing, looked up to me and raised his eyebrows.

"It's just that's we're so quiet." I laughed. Peeta laughed and smiled at me. "Only you can stop love making with that remark." He kissed me. "But that't exactly why I love you." He said ernestly.

We continued with our 'activity'. I touched his manhood. It was hard. I remembered I haven't seen it, busy with all these making out stuff. I glanced down and my eyes must've grown big like saucers. Damn. Peeta was huge. I mean huge for his body. I must've drooled since Peeta noticed my staring and laughed nervously. Why was he ashamed? Doesn't he know how hot I was feeling right now? I knelt in front of his manhood, staring it down.

It was a good 8-inch piece of meat. I grasped it tenderly. I heard Peeta inhale. I could tell he was holding his breath. Slowly, I wrapped my fingers around it. I kissed the tip lightly. It had Peeta's sweet salty scent. I was growiny more hungry. I opened my mouth and took it inside.

I also creamed myself from the taste. God. Peeta was fucking delicious! I sucked and licked his dick. Taking him all the way in. His hands were suddenly on the side of my face. I think it took all ounce of his energy to not shove his hips towards my face. I had this slow sensual rhythm going on. I made this popping sound when I was at the tip and took him in again.

"Fuck. Uh, Katniss I think...I'm going...to cum" and with that, he shoved his dick down my throat, his balls on my lips. I was thankful he shoved it down so I didn't have to keep up with the cum constantly coming out. How much cum did he have? Damn. Peeta was huge and loaded. I slowly took it out, licking the tip.

He was still hard. "Fuck Katniss. You're fucking good at blowjobs." He said a little out of breath. "And you're still hard. Great stamina you have Peeta." I mused.

We both laugh at our indifference and casuality. "Ready for round two?" He asked.

"You bet." I stood up and kissed him.

* * *

><p>AHHHHHHHHHHH. Finally. At least I wrote something xD HAHAHA. Sorry for the awfully long update. Jane and I are figuring things out at the moment. But it's all good. Hi Jane! Thanks again for being my co-author. You're pure awesome-sauce.<p> 


End file.
